The inventive concepts described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device, a memory system including the same, and to related block management, erase, and program methods.
Semiconductor memory devices are generally categorized as volatile or nonvolatile. A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may retain data stored therein even at a power-off state, whereas avolatile memory device may loss stored data when power is interrupted.
The nonvolatile memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. The nonvolatile memory device may be used to store user data, program data, and microcode data in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.